Time Changes Everything
by annonymouse
Summary: They both still want it, they both don't want to loose what they have now. Will one of them make a move before it's too late? A Tatsu flangst.


****

Title: Time Changes Everything  
**Author:** annonymouse  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never will.   
**Summary:** They both still want it, they both don't want to loose what they have now. Will one of them make a move before it's too late? A Tatsu flangst.  
**Author's Notes: **The song in the beginning belongs to Josh Groban (Who I totally adore… *squee* he has a new vid out!) and it's called 'You're Still You'. This story is dedicated to Meethz, who said I can't write a fluff. And also the people over at the Tat x Tsu mailing list, thank you so much for being so helpful!

*

  
_I look up to _

Everything you are 

__

In my eyes you do no wrong 

And I believe in you 

Although you never asked me to 

I will remember you 

And what life put you through 

  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world 

I found one love 

You're still you 

After all 

You're still you

He had been more watchful lately, sensitive to every mood change his partner went through and an over protective streak he never knew he had has been leaking out lately. He puzzled over his own feeling as he observed the elder Shinigami over a novel he pretended he was reading. 

"Please Tatsumi??? Just tonight?"

"Tsuzuki-san, I'll be in the office until at least ten p.m. I don't think…" The harassed man swatted Tsuzuki hand which clung to the edge of his suit away.

"But I'm still recovering!" The annoying hand reached out once more.

"You've used that excuse for the past year Tsuzuki-san." the secretary sighed. "And anyway, if you were sick it'd be better for you to have your meals earlier."

"Tatsumiiiiii…"

The shadow master waved a hand dismissively as he walked away, on a less stoic and dignified person, it could almost be called running away.

"Oy, baka. Leave Tatsumi alone. Can't you see he's been really busy lately?" Hisoka said never looking up from his book. He hadn't really been concentrating on his book and Tsuzuki's wheedling voice interrupted him.

"He has?" he scratched his head thoughtfully, Tatsumi's normally unseen bags under the eyes were… noticeable to say the least, lately.

"The annual budget meeting is scheduled for next week and he has to sort everything out before the end of the week."

"Aa." That explains a lot. The perfectionist in him wouldn't let anyone question his painfully drawn up figures.

"What were you bothering him about anyway?" Hisoka asked, curiosity drawing him up from his now neglected book.

"Uhn… I just missed his home-cooked meals." His mouth started to drool at the mere thought of some of the dishes he had in the past.

"What?!" he almost feel of his chair with the new information. Could it be possible that Tsuzuki was telling the truth?

"When we were partners, Tatsumi refused to spend money unnecessarily. He had total control over our budget, so most of the times we ended up over at his apartment for food. He's a very good cook!"

An image of the suit-clad Tatsumi wearing a pink frilly apron entered Hisoka's unbelieving mind. The imaginary Tatsumi was holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, and he was also scowling fiercely.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yep! He makes the best tofu dishes! He seems to like tofu a lot! He has so many delicious recipes, I don't think I ever tried the one with…" 

Hisoka rolled his eyes and ignored him and returned to his book, choosing to ignore Tsuzuki who had sprouted puppy ears and was describing something involving garlic. Hisoka had already shut the annoying buzz that was his voice out, his concentration for his book slowly returned.

"… So I'm going to see if I can get him to make me it!" he finished his speech with a wistful look. Knowing that the blond was already dead to the world he walked out, walking in the general direction of the cafeteria.

Hisoka frowned as he watched the retreating figure from the top of his book. Something had changed between the few minutes of his talking to Tsuzuki. He suddenly understood, there was an abrupt change of emotions in the air. Something was… off.

The protective vibe he had just moments before had all but disappeared. His legs, which were thrown carelessly on the table before were dropped to the floor. The sudden disappearance was weird, he was an experienced empath and he knew how to distinguish other's emotions from his own. The need to shelter Tsuzuki wouldn't have diminished so quickly if it was his own emotions, but it had crept up so slowly and gradually that he automatically accepted it as his own. He put his book down slowly, not bothering to mark the page.

He looked at his hands as if they were traitors. Apparently the lingering effects of the emotion that bugged him was still present. He had wondered why he felt absent minded and rather distracted today, maybe the stray thought was responsible.

"Oy, you! Boy!" Hisoka turned to the guy who shouted out his name, after all… who else would get called 'Boy' in the building other than him?

"Yes Terazuma?" he raised an eyebrow at the pointy eared guy standing across the room.

"The Boss wants to see you!" chirped a voice hidden by the tall Shinigami's figure, Wakaba peeked out and gave him a smile. 

"Aa… I thought that Kachou-san was out…"

"Wakaba means Tatsumi." Terazuma said by explanation.

"I see." He nodded to the other two in thanks and moved towards Tatsumi's office. He mentally checked everything he was supposed to do in his mind. Write reports up, hand them in, nag Tsuzuki to do his… Yep, as far as he was concerned, everything was in order.

He rapped three times at the wooden door and poked his head in. 

"Yes Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked, looking up from the mountain of paper in front of him

"Terazuma said you asked for me?" he was puzzled to see the other's puzzled expression when he poked his head in.

"When did I… ah yes… I did. Come in, come in." The flicker of confusion that was present only for a second did not go unnoticed to Hisoka, but he wisely said nothing. He sat across him on the desk and waited for Tatsumi to begin.

"Was there something wrong with my report?"

"Ah, nothing. Only that you have yet to hand it in." Tatsumi's serious eyes bored into his own startled green eyes.

"What? But I put them…" His voice trailed off when his eyes strayed to something which was under a blue folder. "Tatsumi…" He pointed to the said pile. Surprise registered on the brunet's eyes.

"Gomenasai Kurosaki-kun! I must not have noticed." He took the papers in one hand and used the other to push his glasses up.

"It's okay, but… Are _you_ okay Tatsumi-san? You seem a bit… confused."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get the last of these figures down and I'll be finished for the night and ready for tomorrow."

He stepped out of the office and frowned deeply. Tatsumi was… _distracted_. And the intense need to mother Tsuzuki had returned with a vengeance. So it was _Tatsumi_ who was broadcasting so loudly? He looked towards the door once more, he sensed something else in the undercurrent of the feeling. Guilt. 

Tatsumi was feeling guilty.

*

A thump was heard in the empty office as a man let his head fall tiredly on his desk. The silence was then further disturbed by growling of his stomach.

Tatsumi groaned. Contrary to popular believe, he did _not_ like to work late. Working late means he still has to cook and eat once he gets home at a time he'd rather be sleeping. Working late also meant that the next days' routine would be slightly messed up due to lack of sleep, therefore making him even more tired than usual. It would mean he'd regret the moment the sun hits his eyes. All in all, working late was on the list of "Most Hated Things To Do" for him.

He stood up slowly, stretching his creaking muscles. He really had been sitting down for too long. He cast one last sweep over the room, checking for things that were out of place before he finally grabbed his coat and briefcase. When he finally saw the darkened office area he saw a sight which shocked him beyond belief.

There was a single desk which has the lights still turned on, and on that desk was a sleeping Tsuzuki Asato. What was the baka doing in the office at this time of night?

He approached the desk with mild disbelief, taking in the appearance of his former partner. 

"Tsuzuki-san? Wake up." Tatsumi shook his shoulders gently trying to wake him. It didn't seem to work. Tsuzuki graced him with a muffled grunt before sleeping soundly once more.

The secretary sighed and knelt beside him. He opened his mouth to say something more but nothing came out. He had completely forgotten how much he loved to see Tsuzuki sleep and the sight which greeted him made his heart take a deep plunge. 

In sleep, one of the most powerful Shinigami EnMaCho has did not look all that intimidating, not that he looked intimidating at all when he was _awake._ Soft brown bangs fell in disarrayed order over his forehead, the only thing different between the waking form and the sleeping form was the pout. 

When asleep, Tsuzuki has an innocent pout which Tatsumi loved to see. It wasn't the 'please-tatsumi-I-beg-you' pout, it wasn't even the 'Hisoka-stop-shouting-at-me' pleading out. It was just the mouth protruding out, all the muscles which usually kept the mouth in shape relaxing.

He stood up and closed his eyes, counting to three, his heart now beating madly like a teenager leaning over for his first kiss.

"Asato, come on. It's time to wake up." Tatsumi whispered near the other man's ears. The effect was immediate, Tsuzuki jumped up, knocking him down, amethyst eyes surprised and rather dilated as he scanned the place he was in.

"Sei?" he asked disbelievingly to what he thought was an empty room.

"Down here." Muttered the fallen one. Tsuzuki glanced down in surprise

"Tatsumi! What are you doing down there?"

"You knocked me down when I tried to wake you."

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't see you there? Are you okay? Did you hurt anything on your way down?" Worried hands rushed down to help him up and started to skim over his whole body, checking for any signs of hurt.

"Tsuzuki, I may be old, but this body is that of a thirty year old. I'm fine. Really." He brushed of the questioning touches with a wry smile. Tsuzuki eyed him once more before finally grinning.

"Sou… Well if you're okay… Lets eat!"

"What?" his tired brain really thought that food was mentioned. But he figured it was just an automatic hearing thing. What with his companion being Tsuzuki and all.

"I knew you were working late tonight and I know how much you hate cooking when you're tired. So I bought you some food!" Tsuzuki leaned over the chair he was previously sitting in and brought forth white plastic bags, waving them around enthusiastically.

"Food?" He watched the waving bags in question. So he _wasn't_ imagining things,

"Yes. Look! I even bought some of those Cinnamon Rolls thing you like so much. See? Let's eat on the floor and pretend it's a picnic, ne? I haven't had a picnic in a long time!" He sat down abruptly and took of his jacket, spreading it on the floor to act as a picnic cloth.

"Tsuzuki… Thank you." Tatsumi was touched by his former partner's attention and smiled softly at the sitting figure.

"No problem."

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" expectant eyes turned to his still standing figure, Tsuzuki gestured for him to sit down.

"You didn't _cook _any of this did you?" Tatsumi asked somewhat hesitantly, he didn't want to offend the other and everything… but he absolutely refused to poison himself in any way.

"Not to worry! I made _everything_!"

"Aa…" Tatsumi froze on the way down. Was it too late to escape?

"No silly!" Tsuzuki laughed it off, waving his hands dismissively.

"Okay…" Now he could happily sit down and start tucking into the food, which he had to admit looked rather good.

"Why?" A chopstick froze mid way. 

"Just wondering."

"If you want, I can cook you something! It's just that I haven't gone shopping in a while and my cupboards are all empty. Hisoka can be bullied into eating in a restaurant easily!" 

"Sou… You haven't been spending excessively have you?"

"No…" Now it was Tsuzuki's turn to freeze. He didn't really want to admit to spending a lot of money just yesterday on a chocolate cake. Not with the upcoming meeting on budgets. Tatsumi would kill him.

"Tsuzuki…" 

"Itadakimasu!" He chose to ignore the warning and swiped some food, chewing happily. 

They ate in silence, perfectly happy observing each other swallow the nutrients the food provided, and there was enough to keep them busy for a while. The last time they had been together this way was the week before, when a hungry Tsuzuki seeked food that was not burnt beyond recognition or restaurant food.

It had started soon after the incident with Muraki happened. Somehow they fell back to their old routine from way back when they were partnered. It was comfortable and it kept both of them in check. It stopped one from hunting the 'good' doctor down and it let the softer hearted one have a warm hug before bed each night.

"That was good." A sigh of contentment escaped his lips. "Hey Sei, I have Cinnamon Rolls! Look!" The old nickname slipped out so easily and they both froze. It was too much, they had not called each other with their nicknames ever since they parted ways. Both professionally and personally.

"Aa, they look good." Tatsumi broke the silence first, reaching for one. Taking his cue from Tatsumi, Tsuzuki nodded and immediately chomped on his. But he couldn't help feeling a bit lost, the name had _really_ slipped out unintentionally… However, right now all he wanted to see was a genuine smile he missed so much and a voice calling him 'Asato'.

TBC…

****

More Author's Notes; I really shouldn't be starting up another project… But I can't resist! I promise this will be a flangst. Emphasising on the fluff (Yes Quince, Meethz… FLUFF!)  
This is my first try on a Tatsu and I hope you all like it!


End file.
